futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Fall of Poland (WW3)
Overview The invasion of Poland by Russia was the preceived beginning of the end for the German war effort. Poland was defended by Germany, which, with its military preoccupied with other wars, was defeated by the massive Russian offensive. This defeat led to the German withdrawal of troops from Canada, and the reinstitution of the German Wehrmacht by Dominik Müller. Germany entered a state of rapid military preparation and advancement to fight the inevitable invasion that was to come. The draft was reinstated in Germany and the size and effectiveness of the military grew rapidly after this defeat due to extensive reform of techniques and strategy. Of course, this was in response to the power of the Russian military, which had never before been seen in history. The fall of Poland gave Russia a strategic advantage over neighboring Germany, having troops stationed in the territory of Denmark already. Timeline April 2021 *Apr. 5: Russia invades Turkey and Poland. Germany dispatches troops to Poland to hold the Russian back, a task that proves difficult without support of allies. Germany bombs Moscow, and many of the planes sent in are shot down. *Apr. 6: Germany bombs German positions in Copenhagen and sets up defenses around Warsaw and the surrounding territories, proving very difficult since the Russians have a very large front to invade from. *Apr. 7: The Russians seize Bialystok. Warsaw is heavily bombed, as is Berlin. *Apr. 8: Russian forces attack Lublin, but fail to take the city. The Russians sustain heavy losses, but what they lose makes no dent in their massive invasion force. The Russian bomb German lines in Canada and begin to push through. *Apr. 9: The Russians move quickly through southern Poland, taking key territories and cities, forming a crescent around the German lines. *Apr. 11: Dominik Müller orders his generals to devise new military tactics designed to combat the enormous Russian manpower and reinstates a massive draft. *Apr. 13: The Germans hold firm around central Poland and the capitol city of Warsaw. The Russians begin to set up positions surrounding the Germans. *Apr. 14: Dominik Müller orders that German nuclear warheads be armed in case of a Russian invasion. German France and Spain are heavily militarized and fortified. Minsk is heavily bombed, destroying a Russian military base. *Apr. 15: The war in Poland becomes a sort of trench war, with the opposing sides in heavily fortified positions facing each other. Wave after wave of Russian troops attack the Germans and are killed, although they make some headway in the battle. *Apr. 18: The German lines in Lublin are broken and the city falls to Russia. Podlaskie, Podkarpackie, Malopolskie, and Slaskie are annexed by Russia even without full control. The action is done with the intention of flaunting gains in the face of Germany. *Apr. 20: Putin puts the advance on hold to plan a "superoffensive" in which the Russians totally advance through and occupy Poland within a matter of weeks and prepare a two front invasion of German from Denmark and Poland, allowing Germany to take the offensive. *Apr. 22: Germany bombs Lublin and key Russian positions in southern Poland. *Apr. 23: Dominik Müller fully restores the Wehrmacht and the branches of Luftwaffe and Kriegsmarine. Germany bombs Copenhagen heavily. *Apr. 24: The Germans launch a counteroffensive against Podkarpackie in hopes of separating the Russian invasion forces. and surround them. *Apr. 25: Germany regains much of Podkarpackie. *Apr. 27: German generals present Dominik Müller with new military tactics meant to hit large enemies quickly and efficiently. These tactics are taught to new Wehrmacht recruits. *Apr. 28: Germany retakes the majority of southern Poland and bombs Lublin. German forces enter former Ukraine and take control of some territory. *Apr. 29: Putin is infuriated and demands the plans for invasion be completed. The Germans advance further into Ukraine and surround the Russians in Lublin. May 2021 * May 1: Lublin is recaptured from the Russians. Vilnius and Minsk are heavily bombed. * May 2: The Russian invasion plans are completed. * May 3: Russian forces enter Gdansk through the Baltic Sea and capture the undefended city Russians invade through Kaliningrad and capture Olszlyn. * May 4: The Germans in Ukraine are isolated when Russia recaptures Lublin in a massive invasion. Central Poland is invaded from 3 angles and the Battle of Warsaw begins. * May 5: The Germans in Ukraine are rounded up and killed. * May 6: Berlin is heavily bombed. * May 7: The Russians retake their territory in south Poland and devastate German defenses in Warsaw from all sides after capturing western Poland. * May 8: Dominik Müller orders nuclear warheads to be aimed at large Russian cities as an absolute last resort. * May 10: The Germans surrender in Warsaw and Poland is fully captured by Russia. The German soldiers in Warsaw are killed. * May 16: Poland is annexed by Russia. Berlin and Paris are bombed. The Russians break German lines in Canada and push further toward Ottawa and Toronto. * May 17: The German military strength grows to 6.5 million and the Wehrmacht prepares to defend against Russian invasion. * May 18: Putin cancels the invasion of Germany, knowing it won't end well for him without the support of his allies, who have impending plans of their own. Category:Scenario: WW3